Untold Affairs
by AgentMandark
Summary: “Renesmee…there’s something you should know about Jacob…and your mom.” A heart-to-heart talk turns into some disturbing news. Two-shot. Set a few years after Breaking Dawn.


_**Disclaimer (Because I don't want to be sued): I, Amanda, do not own Twilight, nor any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer is and shall always be, the creator of the Twilight universe. All credits go to her.**_

Summary: "Renesmee…there's something you should know about Jacob…and your mom". A heart-to-heart talk turns into disturbing news.

The faint mist of the ocean waves brushed along Renesmee's glowing, pale, impenetrable skin. The cool breeze felt comforting and peaceful. The tranquility of the whole scenery caused Renesmee to sigh. _Why can't Forks be like this _all _the time?_ She pondered to herself.

There she was, sitting along the coast of La Push beach, in a blue tank top and tan-colored shorts—alone. She loved Jacob—she truly did—but sometimes he didn't quite grasp the concept that she needed her own "alone time"; a place and time where nothing could bother or disturb her; a place where she could think freely, without having anyone annoy or interrupt her (or, in her dad's case, invade her personal privacy). Unfortunately, Renesmee being his imprint and all, Jacob couldn't quite tolerate being away from Nessie for more than five minutes—something that Nessie was finding hard to get accustomed to.

Of course, Edward noticed this, and instantly argued with Jacob about him seeing his daughter every second of every day. They compromised, and finally settled on letting Renesmee one hour to herself, once a week, on the beach. It wasn't much, but it was surely better than nothing.

She was breathing in the scent of the ocean, when she caught the scent of a wolf mixed in with it. Her first thought was, _Jacob, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you—_until she realized that it wasn't Jacob. In fact, it was the last person she would expect to see.

Baring her teeth to show her annoyance, Renesmee hissed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Leah was standing thirty feet away, gazing upon Renesmee with intense eyes. In return, Leah glared and remarked, "If I recall, this is a 'Leech-free' zone…so, the real question is, what are **YOU** doing **HERE**?"

Renesmee cast her eyes downward; Leah had a point.

Sighing, Leah muttered, "It's fine."

Renesmee quickly looked up at Leah with wide-open eyes. Answering Renesmee's unspoken questions, Leah stated, "Don't worry—we're both here for the same reason…to get away from Jacob". Leah smiled half-heartedly. Nessie couldn't help but to smile back—after all, that may have been the first time Leah had ever said something relatively polite towards her.

"Thanks," Nessie mumbled, a little embarrassed for acting so nasty before.

"Don't mention it."

Trying to explain herself, Renesmee blurted out, "I'm sorry I'm invading…it's just…Jacob can get a little nosy sometimes, and I need my own privacy—my own space. I understand what he's going through, he's just not comprehending what _I'm_ going through—if you know what I mean."

Leah shrugged. "Hey, at least you don't share his thoughts."

Renesmee couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of it. No matter how much she loved Jacob, she would never look forward to hearing every single one of Jacob's thoughts while, in turn, he would be capable of listening in on hers.

"I can't even imagine what that must be like," Renesmee sympathized.

Leah didn't retort, but she stared at the ocean. Renesmee did the same.

Suddenly, Leah said in a quiet, calm voice, "You know, he really does care for you. Jake, I mean. Trust me, he thinks about you all the time, and seeing you unhappy is like torture for him. Every minute you're gone, he gets devastated, and hopes that you're okay. Despite how much of an arrogant nimrod he can be," Leah grinned as she said this, "he cares…and he always will. He'd do anything for you."

Leah's words surprised Renesmee, but she didn't let the surprise show.

Leah went on, "He loves you, Nessie…you're his everything. Sooner or later, you both will tie the knot, and be together forever." Steadily, Leah's eyes grew darker, and sadder. "A happily ever after—something I'll never have in my life…_ever_…"

Renesmee froze for a second, and a pang of guilt for all the times she ever fought with and insulted Leah built up in her chest. Before she could get anything out, however, Leah's impassive façade returned and she quickly said, "Don't feel sorry. It's not your fault…you have nothing to do with it." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Sam was the cause for all the drama and heart-break in Leah's life.

Forgetting that Leah mentioned anything, Renesmee apologized. "I'm sorry, Leah."

Still keeping on impassive mask, Leah replied, "It's okay…You've got it worse anyway. I mean, W-O-W. That thing with Jacob and your mom a few months ago…" she whistled impressively, "I don't know how I'd feel if that was _me._"

_Okay?_, Renesmee thought, puzzled. _Now, she's starting to confuse me._

Knotting her eyebrows together, Renesmee asked hesitantly, "What are you talking about?"

Leah looked taken-aback and stared wide-eyed at Renesmee. "You mean, he didn't tell you?" _Didn't tell me what?! _

Renesmee, completely dumb-founded, asked, "Tell me what?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and stood up—demanding, "What is it? What's he hiding from me?" The curiosity was nagging at her now. Jacob was her imprint—her _soul mate_—how could he keep secrets from _her_? He told her _everything._ And, despite that, he told _Leah, _but not her? Without warning, a pang of jealousy hit Renesmee like a ton of bricks.

As if sensing Renesmee's outrage and jealousy, Leah quickly assured, "Oh—don't worry, it's not like he shares his secrets with me or anything. Plus, I wouldn't date Jake in a million years, and the feeling's mutual" she smirked, "Trust me, you don't even _want_ to know."

Renesmee's shoulders relaxed and she calmed down a little bit. _Thank God_, she thought. Just the idea of Jacob and Leah hooking up took all of Renesmee's self-control to suppress growling. She squared her shoulders, and looked at Leah with black eyes, "I want to know. Jacob and I love each other, and aren't supposed to hide secrets from one another."

Leah laughed hysterically, and Renesmee's blood boiled. "I'm serious, Leah! I want answers—NOW!" Leah's hysterical laughs soon turned to chuckles, and she looked at Renesmee with a glint of humor in her eyes. "I'm serious too, Nessie."

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "My father will hear about this. He won't even hesitate to read your or Jacob's mind."

Leah's booming laughter that shortly followed could've been heard from Hawaii. _I don't get it!_ Renesmee mentally said to herself, frustrated. _What is so damn funny?_ Saying aloud her thoughts, Leah responded in a smug voice, "What's so freaking hilarious is that your father already knows." Stifling laughter, she added, "_Especially_ your _mother_." Another round of laughter erupted, and the trees seemed to shake from the high noise level. For a quick second, Renesmee deeply considered the option of getting Leah a shrink.

Renesmee sighed in frustration. "Leah…please," she begged, "tell me! Come on, we're both mature adults here—it's not like I haven't gotten the _talk_ before." Leah's face turned bright red, and she shook her head vigorously. "Oh—it's nothing like that! I swear!"

Renesmee was about to argue more—when, suddenly, her watch caught her attention. "Oh crap!" she cussed. Leah raised an eyebrow, and Renesmee elaborated, "My hour's almost up. If Jacob even _sees_ me talking to you—he won't let me out of the house again!" She paused, and, if possible, her face turned a paler shade of white. "I don't even want to _know_ what my dad would think of it."

Leah stared blankly at Nessie. The stare was intimidating, and Nessie threw her arms in the air, and nastily questioned, "Don't you have something better to do!? Aside from stalking me all day?"

Leah retorted in an even-level voice, "You should learn to stick up for yourself. So what if you're talking to me?" She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm a force of evil, or anything." Renesmee's anger disintegrated, and she watched the ocean again with solemn eyes—the salty taste intangible in her mouth.

Leah's hand raised an inch. It looked like she was about to put her hand on Renesmee's shoulder, then, she thought better of it, and deliberately lowered her hand. Renesmee quietly mumbled, "Sorry I exploded on you." After a minute of silence, Renesmee looked at Leah again—her eyes pleading.

Leah casually answered Renesmee's question, "If you think that's going to somehow convince me to tell you your mom's 'incident' with Jake, then you're going to be highly disappointed."

"Ugh!" Renesmee huffed.

"Nice try, though. Maybe if it's your last few seconds of death, I'll tell you."

The implied phrase lying within the ironic sentence annoyed Renesmee. She very well knew that she'd never die—and live eternally with Jacob forever. "Ha-ha" Renesmee commented dryly. "Very funny."

Leah shrugged, trying not to look too proud of herself. "I try."

The silence returned again—but, this time, it was oddly comforting. After a year or two of Leah's distaste and hatred directed towards Renesmee just because of _what_ she was—all of it was diminished…all in one small, brief talk. Nessie spoke up softly, "Leah…I think…" She tried to form the right words—ones that wouldn't cause Leah's disgust to materialize out of nowhere. "I…Would you…" She took a deep breath. "Can we be friends?"

The question was totally uncalled for, and Leah doubled over—coughing—for a moment.

Nessie inwardly snickered, and repeated, "Can. We. Be. Friends?" slowly enunciating each word. She figured Leah was surprised that the half-vampire—of all beings—would want to be a werewolf's friend, especially someone as anti-social as Leah.

Leah's shocked face confirmed her suspicions.

"Please, Leah? Just because we're natural-born enemies, doesn't mean we can't be friends! You just might be the only real friend I'll ever have."

Renesmee's last sentence left Leah shocked. Leah never thought about Renesmee's social life. She could only imagine Renesmee walking into school, with a bunch of intimidating and scary-looking vampires and werewolf behind her. Taking one look at her family and boyfriend would send anyone screaming.

Pretending to balance out the options, Leah looked up thoughtfully—and moved her hands up and down as if they were a balance, "On the bright side—I can have a friend who actually _knows_ my secret; I can annoy Jacob more than usual—_and_ get away with it at the same time; and I don't have to hold back all my awesome strength and speed on you when we play sports." She grinned…and the grin slowly turned into a fake frown, "Although…I'll have to face someone who smells horribly bad" Her nose wrinkled up, "All the vampires will have a burning passion to snap my neck (if they don't already), and Sam's pack will harass and tease me for the rest of my life." She stroked her chin, and looked Renesmee right in the eye, and asked in all seriousness, "Do I get to be a bridesmaid?"

A chiming laugh emanated from Renesmee's throat, and she bobbed her head up and down.

Cracking a smile, Leah held her hand out to Renesmee's. "Alright, we have a deal, new _friend_". Returning the smile, Renesmee shook Leah's hand back. "No problem, _buddy_." Leah glared at Renesmee, but Renesmee only laughed at her expression. "One rule: _Never_ call me buddy."

Renesmee resisted rolling her eyes, but complied anyway. "Yeah, yeah; whatever. But, I swear to whoever's up there that if you're coming to _my_ wedding, I _will_ force you to wear an expensive dress."

Leah snorted. "You? Or your aunts?"

A grin found its way on Renesmee's lips. "My aunts, of course."

"Are you kidding? They won't even let me freaking _attend_."

In a sly tone, Renesmee smirked and retorted, "Don't worry—I have my ways of persuasion." Leah raised her eyebrows, but didn't press on the subject any longer. God only knew what went on in the Cullen household on a daily basis, and Leah didn't want to find out.

Then, out of nowhere, an idea struck Leah. It went against her better judgment, yet it wouldn't stop prodding her mind. Eventually, Leah came to a decision. Even after the words confidently left her mouth, her instinct was warning she'd regret it later. "Nessie…there's something you should know about Jacob…and your mom."

**Author's Note- This is a two-shot…but, right now, I'll leave it hanging—and write the next chapter later. I attempted to make this funny, but—oddly enough—things didn't work out. And then, it struck me, "Why not make this something else?" Which, is why I ended up having Leah and Nessie befriend each other. I thought it would be cute, and it just fit with the whole scenario. However…things won't stay mellow for long (Cough, cough, wink, wink).**

**Reviews and criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
